Outfits
Overview Your outfit is the part of your character that is displayed to all other players while you are in-game. There are a specific number of outfits that each player can choose from (more for premium accounts than free accounts). Each outfit can be personalized by selecting the colors of the different parts of the outfit (hair, legs, torso, feet). You can view your desired outfit in your desired colors on the Outfiter page. Standard Outfits The outfits were designed to be chosen between the four different vocations. Therefore, some outfits are more appropriate based upon your chosen vocation. Any player can select any of the standard outfits to use. Addons are only available to Premium Account players. Addon: 1''' '''2 1+2 Addon: 1''' '''2 1+2 Citizen Outfits Male: Female: Hunter Outfits Male: Female: Knight Outfits Male: Female: Mage Outfits Male: Female: Premium Outfits Seven additional male outfits and seven additional female outfits are only for Premium Account players. They are available at once. Addon: 1''' '''2 1+2 Addon: 1''' '''2 1+2 Barbarian Outfits Male: Female: Druid Outfits Male: Female: Nobleman/Noblewoman Outfits Male: Female: Oriental Outfits Male: Female: Summoner Outfits Male: Female: Warrior Outfits Male: Female: Wizard Outfits Male: Female: Quest Outfits Some outfits can only be chosen after completing certain Quests. Needless to say, only players with a Premium Account can start the quests for these outfits besides Newly Wed Outfits which Free Account can also obtain. Addon: 1''' '''2 1+2 Addon: 1''' '''2 1+2 Assassin Outfits Male: Female: Beggar Outfits Male: Female: Brotherhood Outfits Male: Female: Demon Hunter Outfits Male: Female: Jester Outfits Male: Female: Newly Wed Outfits Male: Female: Nightmare Outfits Male: Female: Norseman/Norsewoman Outfits Male: Female: Pirate Outfits Male: Female: Shaman Outfits Male: Female: Warmaster Outfits Male: Female: Wayfarer Outfits Male: Female: Yalaharian Outfits Male: Female: Outfit Addons Every Premium Account player will be able to obtain addons for their outfit. Some of them can be purchased, but most of them must be obtained as part of a quest. Each outfit has 2 different addons that can be obtained. Although there is a 3rd addon selection in the 'Set Outfit' menu, there are no outfits that have 3 addons at the moment (That we know of). Addons do not affect your character's skills. They are only for decoration. The primary benefit of outfit addons is the ability to show-off to other players. To learn more about the different outfit addons, check the pages for each outfit. Because outfit add-ons are obtained in quests, it is considered quest spoiling to post information about them. For more information on obtaining outfit addons, see the list of Quests. Old Outfits With the Client 7.0 Eight individual male and female character outfits were . With the Client 7.2 three male and three female premium outfits were added. They were available in tibia until the release of the Client 7.8. Those outfits can be seen below. The names are assumptions (based on names of current outfits) because back in those days you could not see the outfit name when choosing your outfit. Some players like the old outfits very much and think back with nostalgia of those days. Before the Client 7.0 there were even older outfits which were not animated. Free Account Update 7.0 until 7.8 Citizen Outfits Male: Female: Hunter Outfits Male: Female: Knight Outfits Male: Female: Mage Outfits Male: Female: Premium Outfits Update 7.2 until 7.8 Noble(wo)man Outfits Male: Female: Summoner Outfits Male: Female: Warrior Outfits Male: Female: Oldest Outfits Update 3.0 (?) until 7.0 Outfit 1 Male: *